


Light Entertainment

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [26]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His leg squirmed again, leaving Treize feeling like a dog with an itch "Umpf, I'm not hallucinating tickling, am I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Entertainment

The floor was the best seat in the house.

It was one of those things he'd picked up at home when he was little, sitting cross-legged or one leg over the other in strange places, not in chairs, always on the move or far past sitting and into sprawling out in comfort.

They were always on the move thanks to His Father The Senator, and sometimes the only normal thing was to find himself a corner and a book. Treize had just gotten accustomed to it, so settling himself in the middle of the living room floor watching _Property Virgins_ so that he could poke fun at the idiots with completely unrealistic expectations was comfortable. Wufei was curled up on the couch behind him, history text open and reading.

"They seriously think they can get a loft style condo in New York city for 500k that's larger than a postage stamp. A postage stamp that someone has peed on. I'm not sure that price range even exists."

"Hmmm." Wufei shifted and slid down behind him on his knees. "Only for pissy postage stamps in New York." His hands came to rest on Treize's shoulders, rubbing at them.

"I had a lovely pissy postage stamp, once," Treize sighed, leaning back into his hands. "You're marvelous."

There came that hum again, and then a nuzzle at the back of his neck, one that hit... just the wrong place. It tickled violently and made him shiver, which made Wufei laugh. "Perhaps you won't think so for long."

"Strike that, you're a tease." It took a moment to throw the tension that came with that shiver, and he stretched his legs out a little squirmily.

"Mhm." Wufei found that spot again, and God. It tickled and was almost unbearable. "A vicious evil tease." One hand slid down to rest close to his ribs. It was suspicious, but it also felt quite good.

He was still suspicious, though a seduction on the living room floor was very nice and lazy. For all the kinky things he and Wufei indulged in, pure pleasure and sensation for the sake of it was something Treize was most proud of.

Right up until those fingers danced forwards... just a little. It was at the same moment that Wufei's mouth nipped the back of his neck, making him gasp. Vicious tease. He was delighted to have been the one to teach him that, too, even if he was using it against him.

His leg squirmed again, leaving Treize feeling like a dog with an itch "Umpf, I'm not hallucinating tickling, am I?"

Wufei's laugh was warm, close to his ear. "I thought perhaps it would be... mmm. Fun. Interesting." His fingers twitched again, and Treize gave a shameful little squeak.

"Well, it's interesting." And his leg twitched every time Wufei did that. Was his tickle response tied to his knees? Or was it a sympathetic echo from other ticklish places?

Another little kiss landed on that ticklish spot, and Wufei's hands moved, sliding around to his back. Christ, he wasn't usually ticklish there, but it had him squirming, and Wufei laughing warmly behind him. "Usually, it's me enjoying and you doing. I hope you like being on this side of things."

"Uhmn, it's..." He gave a startled laugh, and scooted down ineffectively. That was less of a leg twitch and more of a ball ache. "That's interesting"

This was good. Laughing together. Laughter in bed was definitely a fine thing, although they weren't in bed. Well, at least now it was an option. "And interesting is..." Oh, god, that twitch of fingers nearly killed him. "...a good thing?"

He whimpered, itching at his hip bone and twisting a little to try to look back at Wufei. "I think so. My half an erection thinks so."

Wufei's mouth was warm and sweet on his when he got twisted just right. Never mind the tickling touch at the small of his back, and when he pulled back, Treize could see his smile. "Want to go upstairs?"

"Yeah. Yes, let's." After all, living rooms were for lounging.

Beds were for getting raucous.


End file.
